Best Day Ever!
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: It was another day in Fairy Tail. It was the same. Nothing different, nothing special, it was just the regular life of Erza Scarlet, or so she thought...


Until Now

It was a bright and wonderfull day at Magnolia. Lucy, Cana, Erza and Mirajane decided to have lunch out with each other.

"Hey guys, its almost Valentine's day, what are you guys getting for your boyfriends?" asks Cana

"Cana, we don't have boyfriends." says Lucy.

"Oh sure, as if Natsu drooling all over you is just another one of those things people do to each other everyday, and I soppose Mira has someone in mind?" asks Cana evilishly.

"Oh Cana, I'm totally single. Who knows what Elfman would do if I had a boyfriend?"

"So your just gonna let Freed go, huh?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh Mira, everyone knows you and Freed are MU." says Lucy.

"MU?"

"Mutual Understanding. He likes you, you like him. You know that kind of junk." says Cana.

"Oh... HE LIKES ME?" replys the startled Mirajane.

"Duh." says Cana.

"OOOH! You like him too dontcha?" added Lucy.

"Ummm... a little, I guess..."

"Awww, how precious. What about you Erza?" says Cana.

"What? Me? I'm not interested in anyone." says Erza proffesionaly.

"Oh, then poor Gray." adds Mirajane.

"Gray?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, he likes you A LOT, don't you notice?" says Lucy.

"No, never. Ever since when exactly?" asks Erza.

"Ever since we were kids Erza." replys Cana. Which lead to a look on Erza's face which seemed like Mirajane took over her.

"YO! EARTH TO ERZA! Are you okay?" asks Cana.

"How could I've been so blind?" says Erza under her breath.

"What was that Erza?" asks Mirajane.

"How could I not see this?"

"See what, exactly?" asks Cana

"That Gray ikes me, I mean I thought of it once or twice but I always deny it."

"WHAT? Wait... do you like him?" asks Lucy.

"Gee... I guess... I don't know."

Just then Natsu, Freed, and Gray walk into the restaurant the girls were in.

"Hey girls, your rides there. Catch'a later amigas, bye-bye!" Says Cana as she leaves.

"Did Cana leave us to be alone with them?" asks Lucy.

"I-I guess..." replys Mirajane.

"Hey guys! Sup? Cana told us to sit with you guys, though I have no idea why." shouts Natsu.

"She did?" asks Erza.

"Yup. So what were you girls talking about before we got here?" asks Natsu.

"Uh, stuff... like..." Lucy couldn't continue.

"Like what?"

"Valentine's Day." says Mirajane under her breath hoping they wouldn't hear her.

"Valentine's Day, huh?" asks Freed curiously.

"Yeah, why?" asks Mirajane while blushing.

"Nothing, just curious."

"Oh um, okay."

"So, what now? I'm getting bored." says Gray hoping to break the akward silence. Erza

couldn't help herself but she HAD to look at him.

'Was he really this cute before? Have his eyes always been black? DUH! I wonder what it would be like if he looks at me.' thinks Erza. When all of a sudden, Gray then looks at her, she then turns away blushing real hard like a tomato.

"Erza? Are you okay?" asks Lucy.

"Uh? Yeah I'm fine." **gulps**

"Oh um, okay. Oh I need to run some erands for Master Makarov, would any of you wanna come with me?" asks Mirajane.

"Oh, um, Freed, go with her." says Erza.

"What? Why me?" asks Freed.

"Don't be such a wuss, just go with her." adds Lucy.

"Fine." replys Freed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." says Mira as she smiles at him.

"N-no, its okay. Really. I don't mind." says Freed, slightly blushing.

"Oh, okay. Bye guys, see you later at the guild." says Mira as she waves goodbye and leaves.

"Later Mira." calls Lucy from the table.

"So... Lucy, Erza, Gray... we should go on another job soon." says Natsu.

"We just went on one resently!" complaints Erza.

"Yeah I'm with Erza, hot-head. We just came back from the last one like 2 days ago." adds Gray.

"C'mon guys... my rent..." says Lucy with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, not interested. Do it yourself if your desperate." says Gray.

"Why don't you and Natsu just go together?" asks Erza.

What are you serious? Me alone with him? "Just us?" asks Lucy sheepishly.

"You can take Happy if you want." says Gray.

"Or Wendy, or Charle." adds Erza.

"Fine, c'mon Natsu, lets look for Wendy." groans Lucy.

"Really?" asks Natsu happily.

"Yes, now move it. We should leave by tomorrow." says Lucy feeling a little grumpy.

"Oh okay, see yah guys!" says Natsu as he waves goodbye.

Erza kept laughing at poor Lucy, but then... she noticed... she and Gray were together. Alone. She felt the air drop down a little, she then starts to breath heavily.

"Erza? Are you okay?" asks Gray a little scared. He's never seen her like this. Well he's seen her before but thats when she got stage fright and passed-out. (sort of)

"Uh...uh...uh." Erza couldn't continue. She was blushing like crazy and she could feel her heart beat faster then it should.

"Maybe you need some fresh air, wanna walk around outside or something?" asks Gray. Erza then regains her composure and she could see he was looking at her like she just fell in a pile of trash.

"Oh, okay." says Erza.

They walked around for a bit and stopped at the big tree in the center of Magnolia. They were then standing there looking at other people and not saying a word to each other.

"So..." says Gray hoping to break the akward silence.

"Yeah?" asks Erza hoping he'd say something relating to the guild.

"We haven't been alone like this since we were kids." says Gray.

"Oh... yeah. Its been awhile." replys Erza regretting replying. 'Why couldn't I have just nodded?' asked Erza to herself. 'Then again... why is he bringing this up?' continues Erza in her head.

"I've realy missed you Erza." says Gray.

"What are you talking about? We see each other everyday-"

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean..."

"Yeah?" asks Erza.

"I mean... the real Erza. Not the one trapped behind all that aromor and the one everyone's scared of. I want the funny, smart, talented and... Erza. The real Erza Scarlet." reply's Gray.

"I'm stronger this way. Why would you rather see the weaker side of me?" asks Erza.

"You don't realize it do you?" asks Gray.

"Realize what exactly?" asks Erza.

"This IS the weaker Erza. The one covered up in armor. The strong Erza is the REAL one. The one without the armor. You think your weaker that way, but its the real you. Your never weak when your being yourself." says Gray.

Erza was then left speachless. "Gray... I... I... don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say a thing." reply's Gray.

"You... your... your the only one who knows me for me and... your the only one who could accept that. Thank you." says Erza. She then hugs Gray. Tears flowing from her eyes. Knowing that only he knew the real her.

"Your Welcome."

They both stand up and leave. Not realizing they were holding hands.

"My, what a young and loveley couple you two are." says an elderly woman.

"Oh we're not..." Erza couldn't continue when she saw the old woman's face. She reminded her of the dorm keeper Hilda oba-chan. Erza couldn't help but smile just then she heard the old woman say...

"Take care of her young man. She's a keeper." the old woman then continues on her way.

Gray was then blushing. Erza who could see this, thought it would be cute to see more of this side of him. She then kisses him on the cheek.

"Lets go." says Erza who was smiling at him.

"Oh okay." Gray then blushes harder from what Erza did.

As they walk they see a young couple with probably a kid who looked like she was at the age of seven or eight.

"I've always wanted to be a mom." says Erza.

"It does look fun having your own kids." adds Gray.

They then look at each other. Both of them were blushing. Just then... Erza leaned in and accidentaly brought herself nose to nose with him. She was gonna pull away when she felt a pair of lips land on hers. She knew it was Gray. Gray knew she could pull away and hit him, but she didn't. Erza then wraps her arms around Gray's neck. Erza didn't pull away. She didn't want to. All she wanted was this to last forever. They then continued making out when Levy, Jet and Droy saw them.

"Whooooooooooooooaaaaa... Is that... Gray and... Erza?" asks Jet.

"Yeah. Who knew Erza had a thing for Gray?" asked Droy.

"Thats so cute." says Levy.

Gray and Erza then break apart still holding each other close they then smile at each other and give a playfull laugh then resume making out.

"I can hardly believe thats Erza. I mean... she looks so sweet, innocent and loveable." says Jet.

"Yeah. She's acting just like a little girl. Who knew she was this playfull and flirty?" asks Droy.

"Are we the only ones who know?" asks Levy.

"If we are this could work as serious blackmail!" exclaims Jet.

"Yeah but if were the last ones who know... where have we been?" asks Droy.

"I'll ask Lucy and the others." says Levy as she looks for Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" shouts Levy as she finds Lucy at the request board.

"Oh, hey Levy. Whats up?" asks Lucy.

"Did you know about Gray and Erza?" asks Levy.

"What abouth them?" asks Lucy.

"Ummm... uh... come with me." says Levy as she drags Lucy to the place Gray and Erza were.

"Wow, I can't believe they're still doing it." says Levy in shock.

"Doing what exactly?" asks Lucy. Levy then points to the two people who were still kissing.

"Wha-WHOOOOOOOOOOAHOAOH MY GAWSH! Leh-vy, thats the cutest thing I have ever seen. Well, besides Wendy... and me." says Lucy still watching the two kiss.

Gray and Erza finaly broke apart and walk back to the guild. While holding hands.

"OH MAH GAWSH LEVY! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! EEEEEEEEEEP! ITS SO AH-DORABLE!" shouts Lucy while shaking Levy. (loud enough for Gray and Erza to hear)

"What was that?" asks Gray.

"It sounded like Lucy." says Erza.

"OMG, they heard us." says Lucy.

"Well then, lets get the heck outta here!" says Levy.

"I'm right behind yah sister." says Lucy as she and Levy run off.

Gray and Erza looked at each other and said:

"Whatever. Who cares if they saw us?" they were then holding hands on their way home.

The next day at the guild...

"Oi, Erza!" shouts Cana.

"What?" asks Erza.

"You liar! You said you didn't have a boyfriend!" shouts Cana.

"What? Who told you... look here. Whatever is going on between me and Gray. STAYS

between me and Gray, got that?" She then gives Lucy and Levy her famous death glare.

"Whoooa... you and Gray? Jet and Droy just told me they "saw you with some guy". Who wouldv'e known it was Gray!" shouts Cana.

"What about Gray-sama?" asks Juvia overhearing.

"Whoa. This is akward." says Cana.

"Way to go Cana. Only you can mess up this bad!" says Erza to Cana.

"Yeah well... my mess... you clean it up! Later!" says Cana while running away.

"Erza, what happened to Gray-sama? Is he hurt? If he is... Juvia will do everything in her will to help him.

"I'm sorry but... if Gray was hurt... he'd ask ME to help him. NOT you." says Erza. I mean this was her boyfriend after all.

"What? What are you saying? Are you saying that Juvia is not good enough for Gray-sama? Erza-san! How could you say that?" says Juvia all teary-eyed.

"Juvia, it's not that. It's just that... Gray and I have been friends... well... like FOREVER. So don't get envolved, okay?" says Erza.

"Okay. But, just to be sure... Gray-sama's okay?" asks Juvia not getting the point.

"Gray's fine. No need to worry." says Erza.

"Okay. Good." says Juvia before she leaves.

"Hey Erza!" shouts Gray.

"What? Oh hey Gray..." says Eza gloomily.

"Huh? What's wrong? You seem down..." says Gray.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." says Erza trying her best to smile. "I think I'll just go home." says Erza as she leaves. There was only one reason Erza was feeling down. It's because of Juvia. She was her competition.

"Juvia's persistent and optimistic. How could I beat that? I mean... I'm the mean, scary girl... Gray's gonna leave me for sure." says Erza to herself. Just then she feels a pair of arms sweep her off her feet.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screams Erza. "W-what's going on?" says Erza.

"Well, if you refuse to tell me what;s wrong... I guess I'm gonna have to cheer you up in anyway I can." says Gray with a smile.

"Gray? I told you... I'm okay." lies Erza.

"No. Your not. I know you better then that. So... feeling better yet?" asks Gray.

"Put me down!" yells Erza.

"I bought you a cheesecake." says Gray.

"Heck, you can carry me all you want!" says Erza. She loves cheesecake.

Gray carries her home. They went inside Eza's room, they talked, laughed, pretty much everything to make Erza happy again. It was then 11:00 pm.

"(yawn) I should go. See you tomorrow Erza." says Gray. Just then Erza grabs him by the arm.

"No. Stay." says Erza.

"It's 11:00!" says Gray.

"Hey, I have a bed... big enough for two." says Erza with a smile. Gray smiles back and joins Erza in bed. The next day Erza woke up, wrapped around Gray's arms. This was one of the best night's of her life. Gray woke up and the first thing he saw was Erza.

"Morning." says Gray.

"Morning." says Erza as she smiles at him, before she kisses him lightly on the lips.

"So... it's still too early to got to the guild... what do we do?" asks Erza..

"Your choice."

"I don't know... hmm..." says Erza while thinking to herself.

"Wanna bother Natsu, Lucy and Happy?" asks Gray.

"Okay!" says Erza.

The two then jump out of bed and head straight to Lucy's house. Fair enough, she was still asleep. And suprisingly, Natsu and Happy were there too, they were passed out on the floor.

"What now?" whispers Erza.

"Hm... get Lucy's make up, clothes and food. I have an idea." says Gray evily.

"Okay." says Erza.

The two then get to work. They then started drawing on their comrade's faces, trashed up Lucy's room, and wrote a fake letter saying:

"Dear Lucy, Natsu and Happy,

You guys have been asleep for over a thousand years now. Fairy Tail is no more, everyone in the guild had died, you are the only one's left.

You have missed a lot of pain laughter and more, you missed the deaths of your

teamates aswell. Erza died fifty years ago, Gray died later that year, Wendy

disappeared and never came back, Charle was so devastated about Wendy's diappearance that she killed herself. You are the only people left in Fairy Tail. Magnolia is still the same, except for the fact that Fairy Tail's gone. We hope one day you three will awaken and read this.

Senceirly yours, Master Makarov's great, great, great, great, great, probably a thousand times greater, grand children."

"Is this gonna fool them?" asks Erza.

"Hey, they look like circus freaks, Natsu has and IQ of a door knob, Happy's extremely gullable, and Lucy... well... she freaks out a lot." says Gray.

"Okay. Lets hide in the closet." says Erza.

They then hide in the closet and sure enough, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy woke up.

"(yawn) Good morning Lucy, Natsu." says Happy. Happy then blinks and looks at their faces and screams. "AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" shouts Happy.

"What do you mean?" says Lucy. Happy then hands her mirror. "Huh? Ah-ah- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" says Lucy while crying.

"Whoa, we look whack." says Natsu. He then realized he was wearing one of Lucy's skirts. "Hah? What am I wearing?" shrieks Natsu.

Meanwhile Gray and Erza were trying not to laugh.

"It's working." whispers Erza.

"I know, they're totally buying it!" says Gray.

Lucy then finds the letter on her table.

"Huh? What's this? A letter?" asks Lucy while opening it, she begins to read"Dear Lucy, Natsu and Happy...! W-W-W-WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" shouts Lucy.

Natsu and Happy then grab the letter from her and start reading. They then fainted.

"Oi! Natsu! Happy! Don't you dare die on me too! Eh, how did this happen? How come nobody woke us up, ne? Didn't they care? Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, whats going on?" says Lucy looking out at her window. "What should we do?" asks Lucy.

"Whoa, we're like a thousand plus years old! How cool!" exclaims Natsu.

"NATSU! YOUR MISSING THE POINT!" shouts Lucy. "All our comrades are dead! And we couldn't do anything, we weren't there when they put Gray, Erza and Charle in the ground, not to mention what happened to Wendy... (sigh) Guys, if only you were here right now." says Lucy with tears in her eyes. "If only just then Gray and Erza fell from the closet and burst out into laughter.

"What the? Gray! Erza!" shouts Lucy. "Your alive! I'm so happy!" shouts Lucy.

"Heck yeah we are! I can't believe you guys fell for our joke!" says Gray while laughing

"You weren't asleep for a thousand years, I can't believe you two are stupid enough to believe that!" says Erza while also laughing her head off.

"Wait, so... all of this was a joke? That was mean." says Lucy.

"Oi! Gray! Erza! You better start explainin' or I'll just then, Erza knocked him out cold.

"Natsu!" screams Lucy. "Are you okay?" asks Lucy while helping him up.

"We'll see you guys at the guild. Bye." says Erza. She then turns to Gray and they leave. This was clearly the best day of the Titania's life.


End file.
